prefect
by bb's crazy
Summary: stefan and elena get married and may end up having a baby hey just added more to the 2nd chapter JUST ADDED CHAPTER 3 HOPE YOU LIKE IT
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elena

Stefan and I had just gotten married 24 hours go it was wonderful to finally be called Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore, finally I was married to the most amazing Guy in the world I love him so much I don't know what it was that draw me to him but he has the key to my heart. I had my husband my house there was something missing the main thing I've always wanted mainly with Stefan, which Stefan couldn't have kids because his body was frozen in time because he was turned in 1864 by a woman name Katherine. While taking a walk long the beach near the water on a nice breeze night we talked about having babies and the subject dawned the night.

Stefan

The wedding was great the honey moon was great talking about having babies wasn't the easiest thing to do knowing I could never give Elena that choice and satisfaction we had everything we need. We had the love our house each other. I have the most beautiful wife in the world remembering how beautiful Elena looked walking down the alter

Flash back

Wearing a long white dress hair all curled hanging down to the middle of her back. That pretty loved shot smile tears flowing down her unbelievable face lighting up at the moment she looks over at Stefan before Jeremy gave her away. Tears running down Stefan's face as well as Elena have dressed in a white tux his fiery green eyes were shining like the starts in the sky Stefan lip singing the song I do cherish you making Elena cry even harder then before .

End of flashback

Elena

"Bonnie I would give anything to have a baby with Stefan "Elena I found a spell where you can get pageant but there a catch Stefan has to feed on your blood for at least the first 3 hours of your around ! . Really that would be great bonnie I have to tell Stefan he will be thrilled to know finally have our dream family. Elena are you sure Stefan is going to be ok with having to feed on you. I know but it's the only way. Bonnie got this really weird look on her face. Elena I have to tell you something, what is it bon, Elena listen you as well have to drink from Stefan before he lets lose and he has to do it three time before you can conceive a baby together and if you don't drink from him the spell will fail and it could hurt you or Stefan .I IMMEDITLY called Stefan and asked him to come to bonnie house that we need to speak to him so in about an hour later Stefan was knocking on bonnie's door and we ran upstairs and opened bonnie's spell book and showed him and then explained what would have to been done to have this spell work then he pop up and said ,Elena its not going to happen in not going to feed on you or let you drink from me and what if something goes wrong Elena , but Stefan it's the only way he can have our child you know that that's the only way I can give you YOUR CHILD Stefan please I want this more then anything in the world for us to have a family together Stefan please I love you I love us and we can finally have our family we always wanted. Elena I don't think this a very good idea but ill think about it and ill give my answer in a day or two ok I love you and I don't want to lose you for this if we can't have our own CHILD then so be it.

Stefan

Elena wants to do this spell I'm scared to what if I lose her what if I can't save her when she has the baby if she has the baby I don't know what to do I don't feel right letting her drink from me and me feed on her but I guess if that's what she wants ill to it for her only because I love her with so much. I should call her, Elena we need to talk about this baby thing before we do this are you already for this Elena are you really ready willing ready to give up your life for me. Tell you the truth I'm scared I can lose you in this I can't live without Elena I came back to this town to be with you to love you and to start a life with you are you sure you want this right now I want this so bad Elena but I'm not willing to lose you and that's when she broke in with Stefan I love you as well stop crying nothing is going to happen to me to us thank you yes I'm ready for that Stefan.

Bonnie

Stefan listen now you have to feed on Elena for the first 3 hours that you two are going around and you have to let lose in Elena 3 times before she can conceive but she has to drink from you before and after you let lose if not it could hurt her. Bonnie are you sure this going to work for us because I'm scared to lose her , she will be fine Stefan I got this ok so you have to start tonight at midnight and for the next week you'll have to go by those rules and then she can conceive , ok thanks bonnie I really apprentice this you're the best

Stefan and Elena started that night at midnight and stayed steady for the next week following all the rules, Elena and Stefan went to school on Monday when Stefan woke up he saw something in different in Elena looks her face had been shining and had a glow to it when she woke up she didn't feel to good

Stefan

Elena how are you feeling today you don't look to good as she sat up in the bed and said I don't feel to good , do you need me to give you some blood to help you feel a little bit better, well I guess you can Stefan bit into his wrist and put it to Elena mouth she took a few sucks and she felt much better ok we got to get ready for school babe, when the blood got all through her body she remembered the last week in super size more then usually

Flash back

Elena here Stefan 's voice said in her ear he could hear her panting in his ears moaning coming from her throat gridding her hips on him pulling at his hair and pulling him closer to her which made him go in deeper Stefan started moaning grabbing Elena and pulling out and thrusting back in deeper giving her some more blood feeding on her on stomach so no one would see it pulling legs around him making hold him tighter pushing him in even more pushing him over the edge three times and then kissing her from her neck to between her legs setting her over the edge until Jenna come calling for Elena and Stefan having to put his hand over her mouth to keep from moaning out loud where Jenna would her what they were doing Jenna didn't know they were sleeping together Stefan pulled out pulling just his boxers on and running to the bathroom to clean and Elena threw his shirt on to sprayed air fresher so Jenna wouldn't smell the two of .

End of flash back

Jenna

Elena I need to speak with you right now, all Elena kept thinking was that Jenna heard them heard her, hang on one sec aunt Jenna, Elena I'm coming in with the door swinging open Elena only wearing Stefan's t-shirt, Elena listen I need to go meet with rick so if you leave just lock the door, ok aunt Jenna sorry about the wait.

Stefan

I'm sitting in class thinking about the most beautiful woman in the world can't wait until next class Alaric's class history I hate that glass I only go because of my wife.

Elena's phone rang on her side so she pulled it out looking up so the teacher didn't see it was a text from Stefan she smiled and replied back

T0: Elena

From: Stefan

Hey can't wait to see you in class I love and miss you and can't wait to be with you later love always Stefan

Stefan was waiting on a reply from Elena so when his phone went off Stefan got all excited and read her text

To Stefan

From Elena

I miss you and love you too but more can't wait to see you either its feels like forever even thought we are married laugh out loud can't wait to get them clothes of your off you later love always Elena I love you babe.

Finally school need Stefan and Elena went home and they were at each others pants like crazy Stefan whispering dirty things in Elena's ear driving her crazy until she finally said, Stefan take me to the bed and tell me again, next thing Elena knows Stefan in between her and kissing and biting all over her driving her in sane, Stefan started pushing in her and pulling out and thrusting back in going deeper making Elena scare his name Stef Stefan and he looked up at her and said dose it feel good baby do you like it like that tell me baby and they both moaned and feeling like they were going over the edge Elena felt a kick and that when she knew she was pregnant


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

5 months later Elena has an appointment with the doctor to find out the sex of the baby Elena hope for a little boy so he would look like Stefan , but Stefan wanted a little girl so she would look like Elena .

Stefan

Elena baby are you getting to get going I'll go start the truck just let me know if you need anything. Remember I love you

Elena

Stefan I'm scared that if the baby is not a girl you won't love the baby like will and that you won't love me as much I'm also afraid what if another vampire like Damon tries to hurt the baby or something maybe it just me we still got to get the baby's nursery done or its never going to be ready when the baby is do to come home

Stefan

Hey no matter boy or girl pink or blue ill love the baby and ill never stop loving you and ill be there to protect you Elena you 2 are my family I wont let anyone hurt you they have to go through me first got it .

Finally they got to the doctors and they singed in and waited to be called they sat there for like 15 minutes just then the doctor come out and called Mr. .and Mrs. Salvatore

The doctor

Mrs. Salvatore your results come back just fine now let's get to your baby. I'm going to put some of this gel on your stomach it helps hear the baby heart beat and see the baby more they doctor was moving the remote over Elena's stomach when Stefan said hey doc can you tell the sex of the baby yet we would love to know. When the doctor responded well Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore it looks like you're having twins come here see this right here that's a little boy and this here is your baby girl congrats on your new family.

Elena

Stefan we have bonnie and tell her that we are having twins oh my god I didn't think the spell worked Elena called bonnie but there was no answer so Elena left a message saying bonnie its Elena listen I just got home from the doctors and Stefan and I are having twin a boy and a girl.

Stefan

Babe doesn't you think we should tell Jenna and rick and your brother. I'm going to call demon and tell him and we will go together to Jenna and rick.

4 months later

Stefan I need to go to the hospital I think its time my water just broke, ok babe Stefan drove Elena to the hospital and they kept her by 3:00 that morning had given birth to Gabrielle Stephanie Salvatore and Jeremy alien Salvatore Gabrielle was 7 lbs. 15 oz 23/12 inches long , Jeremy was 9 lbs 19 oz 23/12 inches long

Jeremy

I was holding my niece in my arms when she open her eyes for the first time since birth I never thought that Elena would a have baby babies should I say I walked over to my big sister I kissed her on her forehead and whispered in her ear I love you so no one could hear me I told her did a beautiful job with the babies they were the cutest kids vie ever seen in my life little Jeremy looked just like his daddy and Gabrielle looked like me and Elena the most I loved them so much then Jenna come in and asked to hold the babies .

Jenna

I walked over to where Elena and Stefan were sitting with the babies by their sides and I leaned down and kissed Elena and said why didn't you tell me you were going to have a baby Elena they are so beautiful you 2 did a wonderful job your going to be good parents I asked to hold both kids as they laid Jeremy in my arms first and then Gabrielle they both opened their eyes Jeremy had Elena's eyes and Gabrielle had Stefan's eyes

Stefan excused his from the room and told Elena ill be right back and he went outside calling Damon his big brother to find out where he was he go no answer just voice mail he left a message stating

Damon its Stefan I'm calling to find out where you are you niece and nephew were born 2 days and you have not yet been here to see them I understand if you don't want to come its fine if your pissed at me and Elena but don't take it out on the kids they don't nothing wrong to you later Stefan

Bonnie

Damon your phone is going off you needs to answer it. Damon Damon wake up I know we had a long night but answer your phone if you don't I will I'm not playing with you

Damon

Okay I got damn I'm getting up already it's a voice mail bonnie stop going crazy it can't to bad needed. I called my voice mail and got Stefan's message about the babies being born I was never told Elena was in the hospital I never knew she had the baby wait he said babies wow Elena had twins that's all kept going trough me was twins and I turned to bonnie and said Elena had they babies and Stefan is pissed cut I haven't been up there to see them.

Bonnie

Wait what do you mean babies Damon I did a spell for them to a baby not babies you probably heard it wrong , let me listen to the message, so Damon played the message for bonnie

Wow I can't believe she had twins we need to go see them demon lets go get in the shower and get cleaned so we can go.

Stefan's phone rang on his side he pulled it out it was a text from Damon

TO STEFAN

FROM Damon

Listen Stefan for one don't call me and get cocky 2 I'm not pissed at you and Elena I have no reason to be 3 I didn't even know Elena had the kids so I'm sorry If you pissed ill be there soon give Elena my love with a smiley face picture next to it .

Stefan wrote back

To Damon

From Stefan

Stop being a dick why don't you give your own girlfriend some

Elena

Bonnie walked in I was so happy to see her she came over to bed where I was sitting feeding Jeremy and Stefan had Gabrielle feeding her my face light up when bonnie looked at me and said their wonderful Elena I stared to cry when I saw Damon walk in with that cocky smile of his on his face he came over and hugged me and said congrats mommy.

Damon

Hello brother ! It's nice to finally see you again how you have been . busy it looks like Elena did you have a lot of pain during birth

Flash back

Laying down on the bed trying to push out the babies flet like it was ripping her stomach off her body then the doctor doing the c section hurt even more feeling them cut her pulling the babies out even more as big as they were Jeremy was blue and Gabrielle was purple and it almost lost them both Stefan trying to help Elena get through the pain but it was so hard to stand there and only tell her to breath in and out if he could took away the pain for her he would now he wishes he never went them having babies all the blood making Stefan's venis in his eyes pop out and making him want to feed but he had to hold it together for Elena finally they closed her up

End of flash back

It


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3 years later Damon was watching Jeremy while Elena had Gabrielle at the doctors and Stefan was at work.

Stefan

I was at working worrying about the kids more of gabby because she was sick and we didn't know what she has waiting on a call from Elena telling me about my daughter. My phone rang I pulled it out it was a text from Damon.

TO STEFAN

FROM DAMON

Stefan I need you to call me now it's about Jeremy

I started to freak out yelling for Tyler telling I had to go call Damon it was about my son.

Damon

My phone went off I was never so happy to talk to my little brother and never so scared he might kill me.

Stefan

Damon what's wrong with Jeremy what's wrong with my son Damon what did you do to him he was fine when I left him with you better not of hurt him.

Damon

Stefan I didn't hurt him why would I hurt my nephew you're a ass but anyway listen he was playing in his room and he come running down the steps and he was yelling saying his teeth were hurting so I thought maybe he was teething so I grab his teething medicine and when I put it on his gums Stefan his fangs are trying to come through his mouth is full of blood and I don't know what to do.

Stefan

Ok ill be right there Damon don't do anything just tell him daddy is on his way home to him. I can't believe this he's to little for his fangs why are they coming in I got to get him some blood if I don't it could kill him I called Elena freaking out leaving her a voice mail saying

Elena listen its your husband our son is at home I got to get him some blood his body is trying to flip and his fangs are coming in if I don't give him the blood it could kill him it may even be enough to heal him to stop the flip check gabby's mouth I love you baby love Stefan

Damon

When Stefan walked in I was sitting there on the couch holding Jeremy in my arms his shirt covered in blood crying because his mouth hurt I was crying rocking my nephew in my arms I was crying because it was hurting me seeing to him go through this that young he was only 3 years old

Stefan

I walked in Damon holding my boy and he was crying I walked over to him they were both covered in blood making Damon and I both hungry but this is my boy I got to help him I put my arms out and come here Jeremy come here to daddy ill make you feel better buddy my boy walked over to me screaming in pain I could see the tip of his fangs I had to get the blood in him I turned and yelled to my brother Damon get my one of the blood bags and on of jer's cups hurry I need it now I got tears in my eyes when my boy looked at me and said

Daddy it hurts make it go away please daddy my teeth really hurt daddy help me daddy can you take the pain away

Stefan tried to help his little man as fast as he could but it was taking for ever to get the blood in the cup Damon was in the kitchen fighting with the blood bags

Finally Damon brought the cup in full of blood

Damon

Here Stefan hurry Stefan his body is going to relapses if you don't hurry Stefan Stefan hurry his body is starting to convulse Damon yelling at his little brother to hurry to save his nephew he already lost enough people he couldn't lose him he was closer to him then gabby

Stefan

Damon I know shut up I have to feed it too him he's to little to just forced down his throat , Stefan's phone started ringing while trying to give Jeremy the blood still yelling daddy help me it hurts worse it was Elena calling Stefan she got his message

FREAKING OUT Stefan what going on is Jeremy ok gabby is fine no sign of her fangs cutting in why is Jeremy's is he going to be ok don't give him to much blood Stefan it will hurt him AS Stefan responded Elena listen I can't talk I'm feeding the baby the blood I don't know why his are coming in but he's yelling in pain Elena I got to give him enough to stop the flip and the pain I'm sorry here is Damon tell him about gabby

Elena

Hey Mel I have to go my son is at home sick I have to take gabby home so I thought I could hang out after the doctors with gabby but I can't maybe some other time . I started crying my little boy was already going through this crazy ass vampire shit at 3 bonnie said it wouldn't happen until he was much older I finally got home and ran in and Jeremy was a sleep laying on the couch I ran over to Stefan who was covered in blood I hugged him and was crying why now Stefan why he is only a little boy.

Gabby come walking over calling daddy daddy hold me daddy so Stefan picked her up and said hi sweetie how daddy's girl today how are you feeling hopefully better then your brother

Elena

Damon what happen today how did this start with him and why didn't you call us right away you do know he could gotten real sick what's wrong with you Damon, that's when Stefan come in Elena why are you yelling at him he did call me and tell chill out

Chill out my son is laying down there covered in blood and your telling me to chill out I'm sorry Stefan we could just lost our son and your saying chill out no I'm not

Stefan finally got Damon to tell him how it all started

FLASH BACK

Jeremy was playing with toys in his room and Damon heard a scream and crying so went to check it out and Jeremy come running down the steps yelling uncle Damon my teeth hurt really bad so Damon got the teething medicine and rubbed it on Jeremy's gums and Damon noticed the fangs trying to come through Jeremy's gums and he called Stefan and told him what was going on so Stefan rushed home

END OF FLASH BACK

Later that night Elena was cleaning up

Elena

I was cleaning up Jeremy's room when I come cross blood on his bed sheets that were pulled off the bed why I don't know so I searched until I found where the blood some from I found I bird over by the wall where his toys were I yelled for Stefan he came and said what is it babe look what I found over by the wall covered in blood

Stefan thought to him self this isn't good

Next thing they know they hear gabby screaming crying Stefan thought she was cutting her fangs too so he ran down and grab a bottle and a blood bag when he ran back to her room its was Jeremy.

Stefan

I ran in to gabby's room help her but when I got there Jeremy had her pined in a concern. Jeremy alien what are you doing to your sister. Jeremy didn't answer Stefan. Jeremy answer daddy what is going on leave your sister alone when Jeremy turned to look at Stefan he had those veins under his eyes crying daddy what's happening to me can you change it.

Stefan opened his arms and said come here buddy and he then called gabby over and hugged her too and said its going to be ok daddy is going to make sure your going to be ok .

4 years later

Gabrielle and Jeremy were now 7 years now and in school

Elena

Gabrielle Stephanie Salvatore gets your but down here and eat your food you have to eat before you go to school but I'm not hungry I don't want to hear it Gabrielle now mommy made your favorite. That's when Gabrielle turned and said I'm not eating Jeremy didn't have to eat this daddy took him out to eat.

Gabrielle hasn't yet turned or got her fangs and didn't know about being part vampire and part human

Honey daddy had to take Jeremy out for a reason you'll get to go eat with daddy one day just not yet. But I want to go now that's not fair.

Elena called Stefan and told him that Gabrielle was wanting to go hunt with him and Jeremy, Stefan asked if she had explained to her that she couldn't just yet and Elena said yes so when Stefan come home he had a talk with Gabrielle

Stefan

Gabrielle come here I need to speak with you , Gabriella come down yes daddy , honey I need to explain something to you come sit down with daddy for a min , ok daddy she said

Honey listen I can't take you out to eat with Jeremy and I because we have something you don't have yet and you can't go with daddy until you get what I have okay, well that didn't go as well as he had planed she started crying saying you love Jeremy more then me daddy your always doing this with him and not me Stefan turned around and said no I don't gab I love you just the same but your not ready to eat like me and you brother. I'm sorry sweet heart time for school lets go daddy will give you a piggy back how's that sound baby girl

6 years later

Gabrielle finally got her vampire side

Gabrielle

Daddy my mouth hurts and I don't know why but it really hurts

Can you make it stop I need it to stop daddy help me , that's when Stefan looked at Elena and said it's time I take her she 13 I'm glad it waited this long , Stefan yelled for Jeremy to come on it was time to go hunt and he took them to the woods he turned to gabby and said sweetheart are you ready for me to tell you everything she said yes daddy he then turned and said honey you're a vampire that's why your teeth are hurting your fangs are coming through you need to feed on blood to finish your transformation but you can't tell anybody gab ok , okay she said is where you would jer to eat when we were little daddy he turned and looked and with smile she said yes

Stefan showed her how to feed and then he had to start explain things like how they can walk in the sun and what vervain is and how they can't feed on human blood only animal blood and how they can't tell anybody

Elena

Stefan honey I think its time you let them out on their own to feed they will be fine and we can have some us time you know what I mean Stefan smiled and gave her a look and shook his head come Stefan lets go upstairs kids you go eat and then play with your friends .

Stefan carried Elena up the straits as they started pulling at on another and pulling each others hair moaning Stefan through Elena on the bed and stared kissing down her body and biting until he hit her spot making her jump every time his mouth would touch it then sliding 2 fingers in her making her moan louder and he finally allowed him self in her rocking them back and forth and making grid her hips against screaming his name Stefan oh Stefan I love you and he let a moan come and said I love you too I miss this pulling out and slamming back into her hider and deeper every time that's when the kids come he put his hand over mouth and told her to be quite or the kids were going to hear them after about 2 hours they both finally went over the edge . Later that night Stefan went to get in the shower and it made Elena think about the time they got in to together

FLASH BACK

The hot water beating over them Stefan washing Elena's hair washing her body Elena doing the same to Stefan under the hot steamy shower Elena leaned up in her tippy toes to kiss Stefan slow and soft and passionate and he grabbed her and put her up against the wall in the shower rubbing all over her kissing her neck grabbing her ass and she did the same to Stefan until he put her legs around his waist and went inside of her and they started gridding their hips together kissing not stopping for air until Elena whispered in Stefan's ear and said I love you and always will

END OF FLASH BACK


End file.
